¿Nueva nakama? ¿O nueva enemiga?
by thecat-laura
Summary: Los sombrero de paja están a punto de llegar a una nueva isla cuando de pronto ven en el agua algo extraño. La tripulación se vera envuelta en una nueva aventura donde conocerán a una chica que parece no apreciar a los piratas, que sucederá con esa muchacha acaso se harán amigos o enemigos.
1. La naufraga de cabello de fuego!

Hola espero y les gusté mi fic, a decir verdad no es el primero que escribo pero si el primero que público, léanlo y dejen review para decirme si les agrada o algo que pueda mejorar, bueno eso es todo disfruten la lectura w

"" Pensamiento

¿Nueva nakama? ¿O nueva enemiga?

Capítulo 1: ¡La náufraga de cabello de fuego!

Era una mañana soleada en el Grand Line, en el basto y azul mar se encontraba un barco bastante llamativo. Sus tripulantes eran nada más y nada menos que los Sombrero de Paja los cuales acababan de desayunar y cada uno comenzaba su rutina diaria, Nami revisaba el curso del barco, Robin se acomodaba en una silla para releer uno de sus cientos de libros, Zoro se acomodaba en el mástil para su siesta matutina, Usopp y Chopper pescaban tranquilamente, Sanji estaba en la cocina lavando los platos, Franky inspecciona el barco, Brook componía una nueva canción y el capitán se encontraba en la cabeza de León que era el cascarón de proa de ese barco pirata.

Nami: Mmm probablemente llegaremos a la siguiente isla al atardecer, a juzgar por el clima es una isla de Verano

Robin: ¿Y que clase de isla es navegante-san?

Nami: No estoy segura no tengo mucha información pero creo que es una pequeña isla comercial

Robin: Ya veo - Despues se concentró en su libro

Luffy: ¡Oiii veo un barco!

Nami: ¿Un barco? ¿Es la marina?

Usopp: No, es una balsa, hay alguien ahí, parece herido- se ajustaba las gafas mientras informaba lo que veía

Luffy: Bien vayamos- Ordeno el capitán

La tripulación se dirigió a la pequeña balsa y sacaron del navío a una chica joven de cabello rojo intenso y largo, estaba inconsciente y bastante lastimada, Chopper ordeno que la llevarán a la enfermería y la comenzó a tratar.

Después de un par de horas comenzó a despertarse y todos fueron a verla.

"Que esta pasando, acaso estoy muerta, no no lo estoy, ay mi cabeza me duele"-comenzó a abrir los ojos y con una visión algo borrosa pregunto-¿Donde estoy?

Franky: Estas en el SUPER Thousand Sunny- Contesto haciendo su pose

-"¿Un barco?" Dedujo rápidamente al sentir el leve movimiento- ¿Y quienes son ustedes?- Los miro con desconfianza, cuando su vista mejoró pudo ver a un montón de tipos extraños

Luffy: Shishishi el es Chopper, Nami, Robin, Sanji, Usopp, Franky, Brook Zoro y yo soy Luffy- Presento a todos muy calmado y señalando con el dedo

¿?: ¿Acaso son comerciantes?

Luffy: Shishishi no, somos piratas- Le contesto con una gran sonrisa

¿?: oh piratas, ya veo- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa despreocupada.

De pronto en un movimiento rápido e inesperado salto y giro sobre la cama donde había reposado anteriormente, dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta que llevaba al pasto del Sunny y salió, los piratas se sorprendieron y rápidamente la siguieron, una vez afuera la chica se puso en posición defensiva mientras la tripulación trataba de tranquilizarla pero Zoro pudo notar que le faltaba algo.

¿?: "De todos los lugares donde pude haber terminado justamente acabe en un barco pirata" Miro hacia arriba y pudo ver el Jolly Roger de los piratas

Nami: Oí tranquila no te haremos nada- Hablo tratando de escucharse convincente

Zoro: ¡Maldita niña como fue que tomaste mi espada! - Grito muy molesto el espadachín al notar que ella sostenía a Wado Ichimonji

Sanji: Como te atreves a gritarle a una dama maldito marimo

¿?: ¡Cállense malditos piratas!- grito amenazante la chica quien sostenía la espada tratando de hacer su amenaza más real

Zoro: No me calles mocosa- grito aún más molesto el espadachín y se acercó a la extraña tratando de recuperar su espada

¿?: N-No te me acerques-Dijo temerosa y de pronto se pudo notar que temblaba debido al movimiento de la espada en su mano

Zoro se percató de su miedo y se detuvo.

De repente la chica pelirroja se desmayó.


	2. Atrapada en el barco pirata

¿Nueva nakama? ¿O nueva enemiga?

Capítulo 2:

Atrapada en el barco pirata

¿?: "Me siento débil, espero estar soñando no quisiera encontrarme realmente en un barco pirata, tengo que regresar" Por segunda vez ese día se volvió a despertar en esa habitación después de una hora de inconsciencia, era aproximadamente el medio día y pudo notar que no había nadie en la habitación más que un extraño mapache con sombrero rosado.

Chopper: Oh ya te despertaste- el mapache se volteó y de pronto se puso nervioso al recordar el comportamiento de la chica y se escondió detrás de su escritorio por supuesto muy mal

¿?: ¡El Tanuki hablo!

Chopper: No soy un Tanuki soy un reno

¿?: ¿Un reno parlante? ¿Cómo es posible?

Chopper: Ah bueno es que me comi la Hito Hito no mi

¿?: Ya veo entonces te comiste una fruta del diablo

Chopper: Ah si jiji, ¿como te llamas?

¿?: Antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien debes presentarte tu primero no es así-le dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa

Chopper: M-me llamo Chopper- se sonrojó el renito

¿?: Mucho gusto Chopper, yo me llamo Jean, dime ¿eres doctor?

Chopper: ¿Como lo sabes?

Jean: Bueno mis heridas han sido tratadas y traes puesta una bata supongo que tu me curaste ¿no es así?

Chopper: Bueno si soy doctor y yo fui quien te curo- contesto un poco sonrojado el reno

Jean: Gracias, se nota que eres un gran doctor apenas y me duele la pierna-Miro su pierna envuelta en vendajes

Chopper: No creas que diciéndome eso me harás feliz cabrona -decía mientras hacia un extraño y lindo baile

Jean: Jajaja eres gracioso "Que lindo es, parece un niño pequeño, pobrecito seguro estos piratas lo tienen secuestrado"

De pronto alguien toco la puerta y Chopper dejo pasar a una mujer de cabello negro

Robin: Veo que ya estas consciente, trata de no romper de nuevo la puerta por favor naufraga-san-dijo cortésmente y un tanto divertida

Jean: No pude evitar comportarme así, después de todo estoy en un barco pirata -contesto fría y sería

Robin la miro atentamente y Jean algo incómoda por el escrutinio de la mujer trato de levantarse.

Chopper: Espera no te levantes, aun estas débil y tienes un poco de fiebre- Ordeno el pequeño doctor

Jean: Tranquilo Chopper estoy bien, además la fiebre es algo normal.

La morena alzo la ceja al escuchar como la chica llamaba al doctor-reno con un tono amable al contrario del comportamiento que tuvo con ella.

La pelirroja se levantó y gruño un poco al sentir dolor en su pierna derecha, una vez de pie pudo darse cuenta que su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia.

Robin puso un cambio de ropa en la camilla.

Robin: Por que no te cambias y vienes a la cocina por un poco de comida-Sonrió y salió de la enfermería

Jean: "Se están portando muy amables, seguro me tenderán una trampa" sus ojos reflejaban desconfianza y miedo

Chopper: Tranquila Jean no te haremos nada no somos malos -Había notado la mirada de la chica y trato de calmarla

Jean: Pero si son piratas, como no pueden ser malos

Chopper: Si somos piratas pero no de la clase que tu crees

La chica lo miro desconfiada pero pudo ver en la mirada del pequeño sinceridad algo que la perturbo un poco, suspiro rendida y le pidió privacidad para cambiarse, un momento después fueron juntos a la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a todos sentados en la mesa a un rubio cocinando y sirviendo y a otros haciendo un gran escándalo en la mesa, de pronto todos la observaron y pudieron notar que era una chica joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes, tenía el cabello de un color rojo intenso a mitad de la espalda y ondulado, llevaba puesto una falda amarilla, una blusa de tirantes blanca y unos zapatos de piso rojos, sin duda la ropa de Nami.

La extraña vio a los piratas y contó un total de 9

"Son demasiados, no puedo luchar contra todos, será mejor no hacer nada, no puedo morir tengo que regresar rápido"

Jean: H-Hola- trato de calmarse pero se puso nerviosa

Sanji: Oh pero que hermosa dama hemos tenido la fortuna de rescatar, por que no te sientas y disfrutas de la comida que preparado especialmente para ti -Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de la chica que desconcertada trato de alejar al enamoradizo cocinero

Jean: "¿Que le pasa a este chico? mejor me mantengo alejada de el, me da mala espina"

Chopper: Anda siéntate comamos algo- El renito invito a la nerviosa muchacha

Jean: B-Bueno

Se sentó entre la arqueóloga y el doctor, pero al mirar a los otros tripulantes pudo ver que en efecto eran muy extraños en especial un esqueleto y un extraño robot.

Zoro: Tsk niña tu nombre- pregunto con un tono muy demandante claramente enfadado aún por lo de la espada

Nami: No seas bruto Zoro- le reprendió una pelinaranja- Me llamo Nami ¿como te llamas?

Jean: Me llamo Jean

Sanji: Oh hermosa Jean aquí está tu comida disfrútala la hice con todos mis sentimiento hacia ti

Jean tomó un trozo de carne del plato con el tenedor y lo metió a la boca del cocinero quien sorprendido y feliz se lo comió.

Sanji- Waaa que bello de tu parte alimentarme como si fuéramos una pareja enamorada, ¿acaso era una proposición para que fuera tu novio?, acepto gustoso pero también amo a Robin-swan y a mi Nami-chawn...

Los demás no entendieron el por que Jean le dio de su comida al rubio a excepción claro de los más perceptivos del barco.

Zoro: ¿Aún desconfías de nosotros niña?- la mirada del tipo de las 3 espadas era sería

Jean: Así es, perdón pero, Yo no confió en piratas- enfatizo la última frase

Robin: Bueno naufraga-san ya viste que la comida no esta envenenada así que por que mejor no comemos- Robin hablo tranquilamente y Jean acepto.

Luffy: Nani ¿Por que la comida habría de estar envenenada?

Usopp: Enserio que tu nunca captas nada- Suspiro rendido

La pelirroja tomó el tenedor y se llevo un trozo de la comida a la boca, de inmediato pudo darse cuenta que en efecto no había veneno ni nada extraño en la comida y además de que sabía delicioso tanto que incluso se sonrojó.

Jean: ¡Delicioso! Es lo más rico que haya probado en toda mi vida jamás creí que algún día podría probar algo tan bueno- Lloraba de alegría y comía felizmente

Todos: ¿Que clase de vida llevabas? - Respondieron agitando su mano

Siguieron comiendo y la chica pudo comprobar lo escandalosos que eran esos piratas, la ponían bastante nerviosa en especial el cocinero tratando de coquetearle y el tipo de las espadas con esa mirada tan fria.

Cuando terminaron de comer los piratas se dispusieron a descubrir más de la chica.

Nami: Y bien Jean ¿Cómo fue que terminaste en ese bote?

Jean: Yo había salido a pescar pero me aleje bastante y antes de que me diera cuenta me quede atrapada en medio de una tormenta y bueno aquí me tienen.

Robin: Ya veo con que eso sucedió

Sanji: Y de donde eres bella Jean

Jean: De una pequeña isla comercial

Nami: Ah no será la isla Kumena

Jean: No no es esa-respondió rápidamente

Usopp: Segura que no vives en esa isla

Juan: ¡Segura!

Los piratas se intrigaron por la respuesta forzada de la chica pero ya no insistieron en saber el porque.

Nami: Bueno nosotros nos dirigimos a esa isla, te podemos en dejar ahí y ...

Jean: ¡No se atrevan a atracar en esa isla! -grito furiosa

Luffy: No puedes decirnos donde no y donde si podemos atracar -Hablo muy molesto el capitán

Jean: Claro que puedo

Luffy: No no puedes

Sanji: Silencio Luffy, oí tranquila solo bajaremos por comida

Usopp: Y pólvora

Franky: Y cola

Chopper: y libros

Luffy: Y carne ...

Jean: No, no importa lo que digan no permitiré que bajen en esa isla -dijo en un susurro firme y luego salió de la cocina

Todos se quedaron callados viendo como salía esa chica que parecía odiar a los piratas muy profundamente.


	3. El escape de Jean

**Hola otra vez, espero y les gusté mi fic, léanlo y me comentan que les pareció, si es que les gusta o si hay algo que deba mejorar bueno los dejo leer. :3**

"" Pensamiento

() Acciones

- Acciones

¿Nueva nakama? ¿O nueva enemiga?

Capítulo 3: El escape de Jean

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, ya había pasado una hora de que Jean había salido de la cocina.

Esta se encontraba escondida entre las mandarinas de Nami y veía lo que hacían los piratas.

Luffy, Chopper y Usopp estaban pescando y lo que atrapaban lo metían en una escotilla, Zoro dormía en un costado del barco, Franky construía algo, el esqueleto estaba sentado bebiendo te y tarareando, Sanji se encontraba en la cocina preparando la merienda y las chicas estaban tomando el sol.

Robin: Me pregunto donde se habrá metido esa chica

Jean al escuchar eso se tensó y sin querer movió una rama del mandarino.

Nami: Quien sabe, tal vez se haya ido

Jean se relajó ante el comentario de Nami

Robín: No lo creo, algo me dice que aún esta aquí- Y como si quisiera poner aún más nerviosa a la chica volteo hacia donde se hallaban las mandarinas y mantuvo su mirada fija en ese lugar para luego volver a lo que hacia tranquilamente.

Jean: "¿Acaso me descubrió?, no puede ser"

Luffy estaba escuchando a las mujeres hablando y se le ocurrió una gran idea.

Luffy: ¿Que tal sí jugamos a las escondidas?

Chopper: ¡Si!

Usopp: Claro que si, yo me quiero esconder

Luffy: No, nadie se va a esconder

Usopp: Oí luffy para que podamos jugar hay que esconderse

Luffy: Eso ya lo se acaso crees que soy idiota

Usopp y Chopper: "Enserio nos lo pregunta" Una gota se les resbala de la cabeza

Luffy: Lo que vamos a buscar es a esa chica rara que rescatamos- Susurro

Usopp: No se Luffy, se puso muy agresiva cuando supo que éramos piratas, podría matarnos

Luffy: Por eso mismo la buscaremos, será divertido Shishishi

Chopper: Pero Jean esta lastimada

Luffy: Vamos chicos solo es buscarla

Usopp: De acuerdo pero si me ataca y muero será tu culpa

Chopper: Bueno siempre y cuando no la lastimemos esta bien

Una vez decidido los 3 se levantaron y corrieron a todos lados buscando a la chica

Jean: "Que estarán haciendo, parece que buscan algo, o a alguien..." Se puso nerviosa y trato de levantarse pero si lo hacia seguro la descubrirían y sólo Oda sabía lo que le harían esos piratas, así que mejor se quedo donde estaba esperando que no la vieran.

Usopp: Seguro que está en el acuario -De inmediato se dirigió al lugar pero no encontró nada

Chopper: Tal vez esté en la biblioteca - El renito fue pero no vio a la chica ahí

Luffy: Que hambre tengo pero Sanji no me dará nada ya que según el ya comimos, mmm Sanji baka- Vio las mandarinas y pensó que no sería un mal bocadillo

Jean: "Parece que no me encontraran, desaparecieron hace un buen rato, tal vez estén buscando por todo el barco"

De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se volteó y vio una mano.

Jean: ¡Kyaaa! - La pelirroja grito tan fuerte que todos en el barco la escucharon

Luffy: Oí las mandarinas gritaron

Robin: Fufufu parece que la encontraron

Nami: Idiota que crees que haces con mis mandarinas

Sanji: Que pasa Jean-chan ¿Estas bien?

Brook: Su grito me puso la piel de gallina, aunque claro yo ya no tengo piel yohohoho

Usopp y Chopper: Perdimos

Franky: Esa chica tiene unos pulmones SUPER fuertes

Zoro: Zzzzzzz

Jean: Malditos piratas, acaso me están tratando de matar de un susto

Luffy: Shishishi tu fuiste quien grito yo creí que fueron las mandarinas, eres muy asustadiza

Jean: ¡Quien no se asustaría cuando se le aparecen de repente por la espalda!

Usopp y Chopper se acercaban donde estaban Jean y Luffy

Chopper: Usopp perdimos buaaa! - Lloraba muy triste

Jean: Por que lloras Chopper- La chica se arrodilló y consoló al reno

Nami: Oi Robin mira -Señalo a Jean acariciando a Chopper

Robin: Si lo se, parece no tenerle miedo ni odio al doctor-san

Sanji: Luffy idiota que haces con las mandarinas de Nami y que haces asustando a Jean no ves que esta lastimada

Luffy: Pero Sanji tenía hambre y quería una mandarina y además estaba aburrido de estar pescando así que se me ocurrió buscar a Jean -Entonces vio a Chopper llorar y a Jean tratando de animarlo

Luffy: Chopper ya no llores mira- Entonces hizo una cara rara y Chopper se rió

Chopper: Jijiji

Jean sonrió un poco al ver como Luffy hacia reír a Chopper

Luffy: Vamos Chopper juguemos en el columpio

Chopper: Si, Jean ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros?

La pelirroja miro a Luffy y Usopp

Jean: No gracias Chopper

Chopper: Ok bueno, yo primero- Y corrió lo más rápido que sus piecitos le permitían

Franky, Sanji, Brook, Nami y Robin volvieron a lo que estaban mientras Jean veía a los 3 chicos jugando en el columpio.

Jean: "No parecen tan malos" se agitó la cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos "No seas idiota los piratas buenos no existen"

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos siguió viendo a los piratas jugando como niños

Jean: "No son piratas normales"

Ya casi eran las 5 de la tarde cuando alguien grito fuerte y claro.

Franky: ¡SUPER Tierra a la vista!

Todos: Siiii al fin tierra

Jean: "Bien ya llegamos, espera un poco más Fred"

Todos estaban emocionados viendo la nueva isla que era algo pequeña pero se veía que tenía una ciudad algo grande y pintoresca, además había una montaña algo alta en la parte lejana de la ciudad, se estaban acercando a un golfo para desembarcar, ya estando bastante cerca de la orilla algo salto del barco.

Jean había saltado hacia el agua pero cuando parecía que se iba a sumergir no lo hizo, volvió a saltar una y otra vez en el agua pero no se sumergía.

Usopp, Luffy y Chopper: Wow esta saltando en el agua

Nami: "No salta en el agua esta saltando sobre rocas" ¡Franky dirige el barco hacia las 3 en punto! "Si golpeamos las rocas el casco se romperá"

Zoro: Tsk salto en las rocas que estaban debajo del agua y parecía que saltaba en el agua vaya mocosa

Brook: Lástima no pude verle las panties mientras saltaba

El barco ya había atracado en la playa pudiendo evadir las rocas sin ningún daño.

Nami: Pero vaya chica más problemática me alegró que se haya ido

Robin: Fufufufu segura navegante-san

Nami: Eh por que te ríes Robin

Robin: Bueno esa chica llevaba una mochila tuya llena con algo

Nami: Eh como que llena con algo

Robin: No se sólo estaba llena con algo

Nami: Oh no, ¡¿no se habrá llevado mi oro?!

Chopper: No se tal vez se allá llevado otra cosa

Franky: Tal vez se llevo su ropa

Nami: Esa maldita se llevo mi oro

Todos: No esta escuchando

En ese momento la navegante estaba ardiendo en furia, salto y corrió tras la pelirroja.

Y los demás sin más remedio fueron tras ella.


	4. Y aparece Frederic

**Hola una vez mas! Creo que me tarde un poco en actualizar (La semana de exámenes ha sido dura T-T) bueno pero hasta ahora he podido sobrevivir después de todo es mi primer semestre en la media superior equis basta de parloteo sin sentido, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este sensual fic espero y lo disfruten y recuerden si les gusta o les parece que deba mejorar algo dejen un review x3**

_One piece no me pertenece sino a Oda-sama todos los personajes presentados (a excepción de Jean) no son de mi autoría, este fanfiction esta hecho con fines de entretener sin fines de lucro _

**"" Pensamientos**

**- Descripciones**

**( ) Acciones**

¿Nueva nakama? ¿O nueva enemiga?

Capítulo 4: Y aparece Frederic-ojisan

Jean: "Ya casi llego Fred aguanta un poco más"

Varios metros atrás los mugiwara seguían a la pelirroja

Nami: Esa maldita se llevo mi oro

Luffy: Shishishi Nami esta muy enojada casi siento lástima por Jean

Chopper: Nami no mates a Jean

Sanji: Ah Nami-san es tan hermosa cuando se enoja

Siguieron corriendo hasta que de pronto se encontraron un claro, al centro había una casa pequeña de dos pisos algo quemada y destruida a un lado de la casa había una hortaliza de fresas y del otro lado estaba Jean llorando encima del cuerpo de un señor.

Todos se quedaron pasmados y no se movieron en lo absoluto tratando de comprender lo que veían.

Jean: Frederic, por favor no mueras, por favor no me dejes sola, los piratas volverán pronto, hay que prepararnos para poder detenerlos, por favor Fred por favor - La chica lloraba y gimoteaba un poco fuerte Los Sombrero de Paja la habían escuchado y se veían cada vez más confundidos

Fred: Hey Jean, no me dejas respirar bien- Hablo un señor de aproximadamente 50 años de cabello café algo canoso y delgado pero musculoso

Jean: -Abrió los ojos y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza- ¡Fred!

Fred: Ay la herida, la herida! Jean baka -Le da un golpe en la cabeza y a Jean le sale un chichón

Jean: Ay, no me golpees, espera voy a curarte- Tomo la mochila robada de Nami y de ella saco materiales médicos, gasas, vendas, alcohol, etc.

Zoro: Oye que le paso al viejo

La chica no se había percatado que los piratas la habían seguido, inmediatamente se pudo en guardia y se colocó enfrente de Fred

Jean: Que hacen aquí váyanse ahora mismo

Chopper: Jean espera no le haremos nada, déjame tratarlo, la herida del pecho se ve grave

Jean volteo a ver a Fred, estaba muy lastimado, tenía varios golpes y cortadas en todo el cuerpo pero en el pecho tenía una herida muy profunda, aunque no le gustará admitirlo ella no podría hacer mucho por curarlo, pero ellos eran piratas y aunque confiaba en Chopper en los demás no volvió a ver a Fred y suspiro.

Jean: Esta bien pero al más mínimo movimiento sospechoso que hagan... los matare -Los miro con verdadero odio

Usopp y Nami: ¡Qué miedo!

Chopper: Ayúdenme a meterlo a la casa -Ordeno el doctor

En ese momento Jean cargo sola a Fred, no quería que lo tocarán los piratas entro a la casa y lo recostó en un colchón.

Chopper comenzó a tratarlo, cuando terminó, el herido se durmió y Jean no se movió de su lado un solo momento.

Nami: "En verdad que se preocupa por ese viejo, quien le habrá hecho eso hace un momento dijo algo de unos piratas ¿que esta pasando aquí?"

En ese instante Frederic comenzó a despertarse y se trató de levantar

Jean: Fred espera aún estas débil mejor descansa

Fred: Estoy bien, Oí ¿Jean quienes son ellos? - mientras hablaba señalo a los extraños

Robin: Disculpé la intromisión señor, pero seguimos a Jean por un pequeño malentendido

Jean: ¿Malentendido? ¿Cuál?

Nami: Jajaja olvídalo era algo sin importancia "pensé que se había robado mi oro pero sólo eran vendas para curar al viejo"

Jean: No te creo (agita su mano)

Fred: ¿Ustedes trajeron a Jean a la isla?

Nami: Si,de por sí nos dirigíamos a esta isla y de casualidad nos la encontramos en un bote inconsciente así que la trajimos aquí

Zoro: Aunque ella dijo que no vivía en este lugar -Agrego secamente el pelí verde

Fred: Ya veo gracias por traerla, después de todo el mar te quiere Jean es la segunda vez que te salva

Los demás presentes alzaron la ceja al escuchar la declaración del señor, la pelirroja en un intento de esquivar las posibles preguntas de los piratas se levantó.

Jean: Tengo que ir a lavar unas vendas, ustedes (dijo mientras miraba a los mugiwara) no hagan nada extraño

Y salió de la habitación.

Luffy: Como te hiciste esa herida osan

Fred: Esto bueno un grupo de piratas nos atacaron ayer en la noche

Usopp: ¿Piratas?¿Por qué los atacaron?

Fred: No creo que sea buena idea decirles, bien podrían ser nakama de quienes nos atacaron

Franky: No lo culpo por pensar eso después de todo también somos piratas

Luffy: Vamos osan cuéntenos nosotros no estamos involucrados en nada

Fred: De acuerdo les contaré

Todos: Que fácil de convencer (caída)

Fred: Bueno yo poseo un gran tesoro en mi poder

Nami: ¡¿Tesoro?! - Sus ojos brillaban y tenían signo de Beris

Fred: Jajaja bueno no es la clase de tesoro que te imaginas no te emociones mucho chica

Chopper: ¿Un tesoro que no es un tesoro?

Fred: Bueno más bien es información y objetos que el gobierno y muchos piratas quieren

Robin: ¿qué tipo de información?

Fred: Información sobre...

Las akuma no mi

Brook: Yohoho ya veo aunque claro yo no tengo ojos para ver

Robin: ¿Akuma no mi? Si no mal recuerdo ya hay varios libros sobre las akuma no mi

Fred: Si que las hay pero no pasa de nombres y en algunos casos un poco de información sobre la fruta lo que yo poseo va más allá

Sanji: Entonces trataron de quitártelo y al no ceder te lastimaron no es así

Fred: Je a decir verdad se podría decir que me mataron o al menos eso creen esos piratas

Zoro: ¿Que fue lo que sucedió exactamente?

Fred: En resumen estábamos cenando Jean y yo ayer en la noche cuando aparecieron varios piratas y nos atacaron, planeaban matar a Jean y llevarme con ellos pero me rehuse a cooperar sin embargo les dije a los piratas que Jean sabía lo mismo que yo y que sería menos arriesgado llevársela a ella que a mi

Sanji: Maldito anciano entregaste a Jean-chan para salvar tu pellejo

Robin: Espera cocinero-san, lo que el señor trato de hacer era salvar a Jean y el se sacrificaría ¿No es así? -Miro al tipo de cabello cano

Fred: Así es, aunque no entiendo como es que término en el bote inconsciente pero... yo moriría por proteger a esa chica, por que de no ser por ella probablemente yo no desearía vivir

Afuera una chica de cabello rojo intenso escuchaba atentamente a lo que el tipo mayor le contaba a los piratas y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar lo último que dijo aquel castaño.

Jean: A decir verdad creo que nos salvamos entre los dos Frederic - Susurro y luego entro a la casa


	5. Secreto

**Hola :D **

**Estoy muy feliz de ver que mi fanfic se lee pero no hay ningún review :( supongo que así se empieza T-T**

**Gracias al cielo se acabo el semestre (benditas vacaciones de fin de semestre) no había subido nada pues me atore en la historia (ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 8) pero creo que ya lo resolví. **

**Ahora disfruten de este nuevo capítulo !**

_One piece no me pertenece sino a Oda-sama todos los personajes presentados (a excepción de Jean) no son de mi autoría, este fanfiction fue creado para entretener sin animo de lucro_

**"" Pensamientos**

**- Descripciones**

**( ) Acciones**

Capítulo 5: Secreto

Jean: ¿Te preguntas como es que termine en el bote osan? Bueno escape -Dijo mientras entraba en la habitación

Fred: ¡¿Escapaste?!

Jean: Si, cause un alboroto y aproveche para tomar un bote y escapar pero una tormenta apareció

Fred: ¿Un alboroto? Jajaja, bueno me alegro de que estés bien -Al principio se preocupó al escuchar lo que dijo la pelirroja pero inmediatamente se relajó e incluso parecía divertido

Jean asentio y de pronto hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que un infantil chico hablo.

Luffy: Osan, ¿eres pirata?

Usopp: Idiota como crees que va a ser pirata

Fred: Jajaja si hace tiempo fui un pirata

Entonces dejo boquiabiertos a los mugiwara o al menos a su mayoría

Usopp: Luffy como lo supiste

Luffy: No se sólo preguntaba

Todos: "Típico"

Franky: Pero que la chica pelirroja no odia a los piratas entonces que hace aquí con el viejo

Jean: Maldición Fred no les cuentes cosas a la ligera eso no es común de ti

Fred: Es que puedo ver que ellos son buenos chicos ¿y quien de ustedes es el capitán eh?

Jean iba a señalar al tipo de las 3 espadas cuando escucho algo sorprendente

Luffy: Soy yo

Jean: (caída estiló anime) ¿Nani? ¿Tu eres el capitán?

Luffy: Si

Jean: Pero creí que el capitán era el -señalo a zoro

Luffy: No yo soy el capitán y no sólo eso yo seré el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas

Jean: (Se cae al piso de la impresión) "Rey de los piratas, en esta era donde todos persiguen lo mismo debe estar jugando"

Fred: Jajaja vaya chicos más interesantes te has encontrado Jean creo que ellos son la tripulación perfec...

Jean: Cállate, ya te lo he dicho no pienso retractarme

Fred: A mi no me engañas Jean, te conozco

Luffy: ¿De que están hablando?

Jean: De nada -Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- Iré a ver al alcalde ya casi amanece y los piratas que nos atacaron ayer no tardarán en regresar

Fred: ¡Jean! -El anciano hablo firmemente

Jean: Frederic ya no insistas por favor ya te dije que yo...

Fred: Respóndeme esta pregunta y si la contestas bien ya no insistiré más

La pelirroja se intrigó ante la propuesta del anciano pero al ver una oportunidad de librarse acepto.

Jean: De acuerdo ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Fred: ¿Por qué te entrene y te enseñe todo lo que se?

Jean: Vaya pregunta más obvia, lo hiciste para que te pudiera ayudar a proteger tu investigación -Mientras contestaba se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesta a irse

Fred: Incorrecto

Jean se detuvo en seco, en su cara se podía ver sorpresa

Fred: Desde que eras pequeña pude darme cuenta, aunque tercamente trataste de esconderlo y hacerte la dura debes saber que ¡los sueños no mueren! La razón por la que te entrene y te enseñe todo lo que sabía es... PARA QUÉ PUDIERAS CUMPLIR TU SUEÑO

La chica no pudo soportarlo cayo de rodillas y se quedo pasmada en el suelo sin poder articular una palabra

Los chicos piratas se intrigaron más con las palabras del viejo y no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que la chica tanto trataba de ocultar.

Jean entonces se sentó en el suelo dándoles la espalda a todos como si se acomodara para algo, en ese momento recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza haciéndola sentir triste y enojada.

Jean: Frederic maldito mira que obligarme a hacer esto -Volteo dándoles la cara a todos y sonrió amargamente

¡?Que clase de oscuro secreto guarda Jean? descúbrelo en el siguiente capitulo (eso sono muy de telenovela xD)

Si te gusto la historia, la odiaste o tienes alguna critica constructiva lo díme y deja un review


	6. Amargos recuerdos

**Hola a todos y todas !**

**Las vacaciones han terminado y he vuelto a la escuela (T-T oh Dios ¿Por qué?) a pesar de todo esta vez me he hecho la propuesta de hecharle ganas y sacar 9.0 este semestre (si ya se que todos decimos eso cada semestre ¬¬ pero hablo enserio) Por cierto este mes es mi cumpleaños *o* estoy esperando con ansias celebrarlo por si se lo preguntan cumplo 16!**

**Bueno les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este estupido y sensual fanfic.**

_One piece no me pertenece sino a Oda-sama todos los personajes presentados (a excepción de Jean) no son de mi autoría, este fanfiction fue creado para entretener sin animo de lucro_

Capítulo 6: Amargos recuerdos

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en su rostro y sus ojos verdes reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Jean: Yo nací en una isla llamada Green Garden, mi madre murió al darme a luz y mi padre me abandono cuando tenía aproximadamente 3 años o al menos eso me contaron (alzo los hombros restándole importancia)

Al escuchar eso los piratas se enternecieron por la chica en especial Chopper, Nami y Robin.

Jean: No tenía más familia por lo que 2 personas de mi Villa me cuidaron y yo a cambio les ayudaba en lo que podía.

Un recuerdo paso por la mente de la ojiverde

Marie: ¡Karin, John, Jean vengan a comer!

Jean: Ya vamos Marie-san

Karin y John: Ya vamos mama

Una pequeña Jean de 7 años corría junto con otros 2 niños (una niña castaña de unos 8 años y un niño de 6 igualmente castaño) hacia una casa en lo más lejano de la Villa, tenía el cabello a la altura del hombro y tenia un vestido azul algo gastado que le llegada encima de las rodillas.

Los niños entraron a la casa, se lavaron las manos y se fueron a la mesa a sentarse.

Marie: Hice curry y arroz espero les gusté es una receta especial.

Jean, Karin y John: ¡Siii curry!

Marie: Jean gracias por ayudarme a lavar la ropa y el piso, come todo lo que quieras te lo ganaste

Jean: Gracias Marie-san, (tomo su cuchara y comenzó a comer) ¿Marie-san puedo jugar con Karin y John después de comer?

Karin: Si mama por favor

Marie: Bueno, pero tengan cuidado

Karin y Jean: Si

Entonces siguieron comiendo y mientras hablaban y reían, todos se veían muy felices parecían una familia.

De vuelta al presente Jean contó

Jean: Entre las personas que me cuidaban Marie-san era mi favorita, ella tenía 2 hijos casi de mi edad y jugaba mucho con ellos era una buena época.

Sonreía feliz pero esa felicidad no llego a sus ojos

Jean y los otros dos niños corrían por toda la Villa jugando a buscar aventuras en un bosque desconocido.

Jean: Miren un castillo

John: ¿Donde?

Jean: Allá (Y señalo la casa del alcalde)

Karin: ¡Vayamos al castillo!

Jean y John: Siii!

Los niños corrieron a la casa y entraron al jardín gracias a un agujero en el muro que rodeaba la casa, empezaron a correr entre las flores del jardín y gritaban emocionados imaginando que se encontraban en -el jardín encantado del castillo.

Karin: Ahhhh nos ataca un monstruo

John: Escapemos

Jean: No, peleemos y matemos al monstruo vamos

Los niños ya llevaban un buen rato jugando a que peleaban con monstruos y los mataban hasta que el dueño de la casa alarmado por tanto escándalo fue al jardín.

Charles: Hey mocosos que creen que hacen jugando en mi jardín sin permiso

Karin: ¡El alcalde! Vámonos de aquí

Los niños corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron pero desafortunadamente sus pasos eran cortos en comparación con las del adulto que los perseguía

Jean: Corran luego los alcanzo -La pequeña niña se plantó frente al hombre y trato de derribarlo sin éxito

Charles: ¿Que crees que haces Jean? ¿Por qué me atacas? Ya te he dicho que pueden jugar en el jardín pero me deben pedir permiso antes

Jean: Es que así ya no es divertido -Contestaba mientras inflaba sus cachetes

Charles: Entonces te gusta hacer las cosas a escondidas

Jean: No es eso Charles-san es que me gustan las aventuras y si te avisara ya no sería una aventura -respondió y alzo los hombros como si fuera algo obvio

Charles: ¿Te gustan las aventuras Jean?

Jean: Si, algún día iré al mar y viviré muchas aventuras

Charles: ¿Como un pirata?

Jean: he ¿qué es un pirata?

Charles: Son personas que recorren los mares y visitan muchas islas, hacen lo que quieren y viven muchas aventuras, no hay nadie más libre en el mar que un pirata

Jean: ¡¿Enserio?! - Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción

Charles: Si, pero a veces esa libertad no es buena, hay piratas que son muy malos

Jean: Yo no quiero ser mala !

Charles: Jajaja pero no todos lo son Jean, sabes yo era amigo de un pirata, de uno bueno

Jean: ¿De verdad? -Sus ojos brillaban

Charles: De verdad, si quieres te cuento sobre el y algunas aventuras que el me contó

Jean: ¡Si!

Charles: Vamos adentro ya esta empezando a hacer frío

Jean: Si Charles-san

La tarde se pasó rápidamente en Green Garden, una chiquilla de cabello rojo escuchaba atentamente historias sobre tesoros, tormentas e islas desconocidas, su corazón poco a poco comenzaba a desear esa libertad, de pronto deseaba ser un pirata, pero pronto descubriría el horror detrás de esa palabra.

Jean: Cuando tenía 7 años el alcalde Charles me contó sobre un amigo pirata que el tenía, yo había quedado fascinada por el mundo pirata y desee con todas mis fuerzas algún día serlo y vivir incontables aventuras junto a mis nakama... Pero era una chiquilla que no sabía lo que decía

El cuarto se encontraba callado, todos escuchaban atentamente y reflexionaron sobre lo contado por la ojiverde.

**Yohoho Holi de nuevo **

**Estoy aquí una vez mas para agradecerles a quienes me dejaron Review de verdad gracias :3 se siente bonito que te escriban y mejor aun de saber que les gusto.**

**maria-shinigaami: Discúlpame por lo del capítulo 5, escribo y público desde mi iPod y no se que rayos le moví al momento de guardar el documento en la página y cuando lo publique no me fije si se había subido bien pero como ya vez lo he arreglado :D Me alegra que te guste como va quedando la historia, (susurro) te digo un secreto... a mi tambien **

**Hannahzepeda: Hola Hanna ! Cuando leí tu review me levanto mucho el animo enserio (mi autoestima se fue a los cielos) estaba tan feliz de ver que me habían escrito que busque gangnam style en YouTube y me puse a bailar xD, sobre si Jean es fuerte pronto lo veras y o si habrá romance bueno en este fic tal vez no pase de alguna insinuación así que lee muy atentamente pero ya tengo escrito otro fic donde si hay romance jojojo pero ese lo publicare al terminar este.**

**Si te ha gustado este fic, lo has odiado o tienes alguna sugerencia déjame un review.**

**Mas Review Onegai Mina!**


End file.
